


One Wish

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A junior officer dies protecting Commander Chakotay on a mission.  Her close friend, an ensign in stellar cartography writes down her one wish as part of a group counseling assignment led by Kes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how the junior officers view Janeway and Chakotay's relationship. Written during season 3. I believe this was part of a challenge to write a J/C story in which J/C never appear.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramont is the Master of all of Star Trek and it's characters, I just make them do their own thing. I write for myself and not for money or anyone else, so no need for the Master to worry about little me. My stories are generally PG, but if you can't handle an occasional naughty word or a little bit of violence, or a little bit of intimacy, then you have serious problems because most things you'll find on the internet are worse! :) I won't tell you that you can't copy my work and send it around because I have no right to copyright something that really belongs to the Master, anyway, but if you do, give me some credit and let me know, okay? Thank you and enjoy!

One Wish

Stardate 51201.5  
One Wish - by: Ensign Anderson

 

It is now two months after the death of my close friend Lauren Kaplan. Ever since then, I've been attending group counseling with other crew members who have lost close friends during these past three years.

The leader of the group is Kes. Kes is a great listener, and she always knows just what to say to make us feel better. I don't think I could have made it through this difficult time without her.

As part of our counseling, Kes thought it might be an interesting assignment for each of us to write down one wish that we would want granted. I don't consider myself a very gifted writer, and I initially told Kes that I didn't want to participate, but she insisted that I would benefit greatly from the exercise. Kes is a very good sweet talker.

So, like everything else I do, I put a great deal of thought into what I would wish for, besides seeing Lauren again. I assume that everyone is going to wish that we were back in the Alpha quadrant. I really don't wish that. Voyager is the best assignment I've ever had. As a member of Stellar Cartography, I get to chart space that has never been charted before. It's exciting, and it's challenging, and I work with a great team of people. Plus, I have very few close family members back home... Ironically, I think I would be more lonely at home than I am here. Scratch that - I am home here, on this ship. And if this ship wasn't flying, I wouldn't feel like I was  
home.

So, after a long time thinking about it, I've decided that I would wish to live just like the captain. I'm not saying this to be a suck-up - no one will ever have to read this, not even Kes if I don't want her to.

I understand that Captain Janeway has many people that she left in the Alpha quadrant, and she faces many pressures, but she is so strong. She can face any danger - and most of the time win. She is so great a leader that anybody would follow her, even most of the Maqui crew members. I would lay down my life for her at any moment, like Lauren has done for the commander.

It saddens me to think of Lauren's death, but I can't help but smile as I mention Commander Chakotay. One of the most exciting things I would experience as Kathryn Janeway would be that I would be in love. Yes, that's right, Captain Kathryn of the  
Federation Starship Voyager is in love, and I think everybody can see it except for her. I wish I could be on the bridge, for I've heard some really interesting stories from Harry Kim about how Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay play "eye tag" with each other continuously. He'll glance at her hair while she's reading a console; she'll study his tatoo  
while he's watching the viewscreen. It all sounds very romantic. I do get to see them together on my own occaisionally, too, so I know that it's true. You can *feel* the chemistry in the air when they're together in the messhall, the corridor, and even the turbolift.

You know... thinking about all of this, I think I'm going to change my wish. I could never be like Captain Janeway - she's Captain Janeway - no one could be like her. What I really wish is that Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay would stop trying to lock up their feelings for the sake of protocol or whatever else is holding them back, and just let their love happen. I think seeing them together at last would be the best therapy for many of us.

The End


End file.
